


Night Surf

by Chocoholic_Shinigami



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, M/M, Sickness, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoholic_Shinigami/pseuds/Chocoholic_Shinigami
Summary: The group walked silently, as they normally did. There wasn't much want for conversation at the moment. Kaneki kept glancing back at Touka, who was lagging sullenly behind. First her brother then Yoriko, who could blame her for dragging her feet? This is based off of the short story Night Surf in the book The Night Shift by Stephen King.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like basically everything I've ever posted, I started this a while ago and only now finished, so I'm not sure if this is how I originally intended it to be.   
> This is based off of the short story called Night Surf that later became the basis of the book The Stand by Stephen King.

The group walked silently, as they normally did. There wasn't much want for conversation at the moment. Kaneki kept glancing back at Touka, who was lagging sullenly behind. First her brother then Yoriko, who could blame her for dragging her feet? 

The five of them made their way across the beach, intending to scout out a place to spend the night. There wasn't much point in running at this point. Was that going to stop them? No-sir-y. 

As they walked Kaneki laced his fingers with Hide's. The blonde looked up at his, giving him a reassuring smile. He tried to get his face to form some type of positivity, but he knew it wasn't convincing. 

They came across a touristy looking building, probably once a big attraction. It'll do. They dropped their dwindling amount of stuff under the false safety of a roof. Kaneki sat down on the sand, shaded by the building while the others went to walk on the shoreline. It's the end of the world, why not sight see?

They'd come to a place like this before, him and Hide. Before the population decreased by 93%. It was never really Kaneki's scene, but Hide had loved it. And because of that Kaneki had loved it. God, he'd pay so much to see them all smiling genuinely again. He'd pay so much to see everyone again. 

"Where'd lover boy go?" Kaneki almost wanted to laugh at the way Nishiki referred to Hide.

"Over there," he gestured to where Hide was standing by Touka. "Trying to cheer her up."

"Like that'll work." There was something hidden under the way he said that. Kaneki couldn't place it. "I have it." Oh. Oh. 

"Are you sure? It could just be-"

"I have it. My eyes keep fogging over, my head hurts like hell.

"Look, I need a favor." He turned his head, determined eyes locking with Kaneki's. Upon closer inspection, you could already see the small red veins spreading on Nishiki's neck. "When I start running a fever I want you to kill me."

"Nishiki-"

"No," the determination in his eyes flipped to desperation, "this thing, it turns you into something else. You're not yourself in the end. You saw it with Banjou and the others, please-" his voice broke. "I can't let Kimi see me like that."

This was the first if not the only time Kaneki had ever seen him this distressed. He could only mutely nod his head.  
\----  
"Nishiki has it," Kaneki whispered. The sun had long since set, everyone else was asleep. Hide looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" He propped himself up on his elbow to face Kaneki.

"You know what I mean. He-" The rest of the words wouldn't go. He could feel tears begin to well in his eye. That makes eleven days since the last time he cried, new record. 

"Hey," Hide pulled Kaneki to his chest, holding him tight. "I....I don't know. It's a stupid question, but are you sure that's what it is?" Kaneki nodded, not trusting his voice. 

Hide held him for the rest of the night as he shook. Neither spoke. Kaneki could tell Hide was crying as well. 

He decided not to tell Hide about his promise. That was something that should stay between him and Nishiki until the last moment. One question was on his mind, the one that always haunts him. Who's next? Which one of us is next to go? Which one of us gets the next escape route?

At some point Kaneki had began running all the names in his head again. Banjou. Tsukiyama. Hinami. Ayato. Yoriko. 

The sun began to rise outside, creating a picturesque shimmer across the ocean. Let it be known that beautiful images can't stop the inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted this to be longer, but wasn't sure how to keep it going. Hope you liked it!


End file.
